


Day 21- Roleplay

by Fandompuff



Series: Kinktober 2020 [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dom Irene Adler, Dom/sub, F/F, Face-Sitting, Lesbian Sex, Maid Roleplay, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandompuff/pseuds/Fandompuff
Relationships: Irene Adler/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980952
Kudos: 11





	Day 21- Roleplay

“Oh, Miss Adler, please!” 

You bit your lip hard, hating how pathetic you sounded as you begged. Irene smirked at you, dragging the edge of the riding crop down your tummy, lifting your plain black and apron skirt up your thighs. Your eyes fluttered shut as she surveyed you. 

“No knickers?” she asked you, arching her brows as you squirmed under her gaze. Part of you wanted to mouth off, tell her that of course, you weren’t wearing any knickers because they weren’t included in the little outfit she had laid out for you earlier on, that she must have noticed while you were busy bending over to ‘dust’ her things. 

But you knew better. The Woman was not to be tested- you had learned that the hard way. “No, Ma’am,” you said softly, your face heating with humiliation. Irene clucked softly, tilting your chin up. 

“That won’t do, will it, Darling? I can’t have my maid running around my house with no knickers. What if my husband were to catch her, hm? Then our little secret wouldn’t be a secret any more,” Resisting the urge to press your thighs together, you shook your head. Of course Irene didn’t have a husband- she didn’t even like men- but it just added to your little charade. “Lock the door for me, pet,” she said softly and you nodded, hurrying off to do as your Mistress asked. You returned to the edge of the bed (which you had made a big show out of making) playing with the hem of your too-short-to-be-decent maid’s outfit. Irene laughed softly, circling you once, before clicking her fingers and pointing to the bed. 

You had never moved more quickly in your life. 

Smirking, Irene undid her see-through lacy robe, letting it pool around her feet, before crawling up to you, backing you up further onto her big bed. You gulped. “I’m going to ride your pretty little mouth, Darling,” she cooed. “Think you can manage that for me?” 

You let out a soft noise, quickly laying back. “yes, Ma’am,” you whispered. Irene smiled and praised you as he slender thighs framed your face, her pussy hovering over your mouth. You reached up for her, moaning softly when you began licking at her folds, tasting her, drinking her in like a lifeline as she gyrated her hips against your mouth, gripping onto the headboard as your eager tonguing had her control slipping. Feeling her pulsing clit and spurred on by her breathy praise, you grabbed her firm arse in your fists, holding her tight against you, your breath coming in heavy gasps between suckling and licking at her nub. Her thighs began to tremble as she neared her end, calling out your name as her control shattered, coming hard from your tongue. You lapped up her release eagerly, moaning lowly. 

Irene dismounted your face and kneeled by you, tugging you up by your apron. “Good girl,” she said gently, kissing you softly and moaning as she tasted herself on your lips. when she pulled away, you licked your lips eagerly, drinking up the last of her juices. Smiling, a little dazed, you began untying your apron, hanging it up and unrolling your posh stockings. Irene raised her eyebrows, coming up behind you. “Just what do you think you’re doing?” she muttered into your ear, grabbing onto the lobe with her teeth, tearing the back of your flimsy dress and tugging it down. “I haven’t finished with you yet,”


End file.
